Ангелы тоже плачут
by Tearful angel
Summary: Аннит, девочка ангел рождается с двойной судьбой ангел и человек ! Как узнается у нее огромная сила и по этому ей надо сбежать с Олимпа! В 16 лет ей надо вернутся и как узнается она богиня... Короче говоря мою историю кто то стер и пожалуйста не стерайте эту!
1. Пролог

Если бы вы знали какая жизнь трудная тем более когда ты ангел и на тебя охотятся. Ты живешь живешь и потом бац узнаешь что ты ангел и у тебя сверх естественные силы. Вот это произошло со мной. Вся моя жизнь разрушилась в 5 лет и мне пришлось уходить. Нет. Даже не уходить, а убегать с Олимпа оставляя всех друзей, семью (ну по крайней мере боги мне были семьей) и отказаться от своей первой 5ти летней любви что-бы спасти всех. Что бы забыть все.

- Ты готова? – голос Сэйры перебил мои мысли. – Как только мы войдем в портал, обратного пути не будет. Надо будет воевать.

- Да!- ответила я с полной уверенностью глядя на портал который был в парке. – Я уверена. Больше чем всегда.

Глупый голос внутри меня(который бывает только у ангелов) ставил мне испытание." Не надо! Не надо! Ты умрешь! Останься! Они боги! Справятся и без тебя!". Я уже научилась контролировать эти эмоции. За все это время я уже многому научилась. Они были бы мной довольны. Я должна вернутся .

- Может не надо! – взволновано отговаривала меня Сэйра. – Ты еще не все выучила.

- Нет! – ответила я еще уверенней. – Я правда готова. А после войны да учусь в школе.

- Назад пути нет!

- Я знаю. И по этому я готова!

" Дом милый дом" подумала я. Скоро я все вспомню. Скоро расставятся все точки над и. Скоро я вспомню его.


	2. Глава 1 Вступление 1

Далеко, на горе Олимп, все боги собрались за круглым столом в огромном замке. Этот стол находился в большом зале переговоров и там собирались все боги и богини а также даже два главных ангела.В этот день Зевс принимал богов в своем замке на главное собрание. Он взволновано сидел прямо за главным столом. Рядом с ним сидели его жена Гера и его брат Посейдон. Все остальные боги и богини расселись как хотели.

- Мы. – начал говорить Зевс, когда все боги и богини уселись и стихли. – Все здесь собрались…

- Извините! – перебил Зевса один из ангелов который там находился. – Прошу прощения что перебил вас о всемогущий Зевс Олимпа.

- Говори. – сказал Зевс. – Прощаю. Раз перебил значит важно.

- Дело в том что мы здесь не все. – сказал ангел.

В зале началось мелкое шуршание и тихий шепот переговоров. Сам Зевс прикусил губу от волнения ведь это был очень важный для него день и тут такое. В его мыслях пронеслось предположение кого не хватало и он осмотрел зал.

- Не хватает Афродиты. – сказал быстро ангел будто прочитал мысли.

Арес в зале усмехнулся, но тут открылась дверь и в зал вошла Афродита.

- Извините за опоздание. – сказала Афродита. – Надеюсь я ничего не пропустила?

Зевс несколько раз учил Афродиту не опаздывать на эти мероприятия и её муж Гефест тоже, но Афродита пропадала на свиданиях с Аресом и когда тот приходил вовремя она на пять минут все равно опаздывала. Зевс конечно всегда ее прощал ведь Афродита умела быть такой не винной что не возможно было её не простить.

- Нет. – ответил Зевс. – Мы только начали. Проходи Афродита.

- Отлично! – сказала Афродита и грациозно подошла к с свободному стулу тихонечко присев.

- Как я говорил. – продолжил Зевс. –Сегодня мы все здесь собрались что бы встретить легендарное и могущественное облако у нас на Олимпе, которое принесет нам нового члена к нашему кругу хотя боги на Олимпе уже давно как и не рождаются поэтому на это надежда маленькая. Может оно будет ангелом либо у него будет трагическая судьба быть человеком которого я надеюсь мы никогда не покинем, будем охранять и любить.

Все оглянулись и многие даже поняли волнение Зевса.

- Как вы все знаете. – продолжил Зевс. – Мы на Олимпе давно, можно сказать уже 756 лет не получали такой чести принимать облако, тем более что это очень опасно. Это облако очень могущественная сила которую мы должны оберегать Оно не должно умереть как прошлые облака, где бы оно не было. Мы должны будем его защитить. По этому мы все здесь собрались что бы продумать все возможные планы безопасности для него. – закончил Зевс.

- Если нам выпал этот шанс то можешь рассчитывать на мою помощь брат. Может даже на помощь всех нас. – сказал Посейдон

Все закивали головами в знак согласия с Посейдоном.

- Спасибо брат. – поблагодарил Зевс. – Спасибо всем вам. Но вопрос в том чем мы можем помочь?

- Если она человек. – начал Посейдон. – То я могу попросить своего сына присмотреть за ней или ним. Перси уже много раз нам помог и не разу меня не разочаровал.

- Это хорошая идея. Мой племянник Перси уже много раз нам помог чему я очень благодарен. – сказал Зевс. – у надеюсь все согласятся с тем что если облако останется на Олимпе все мы будем его охранять.

Все согласились.

- Отец. – сказала Афина. – Не только Перси Джексон может присмотреть за облаком. Моя дочь Анабет очень умная девочка и если что тоже может защитить облако.

- Спасибо дочка.- сказал Зевс. - Очень рад что все вы можете помочь. И мне кажется все уже решено. Теперь только осталось принять облако и выбрать его дар. Пора предупредить народ Олимпа.**( ПС: на Олимпе я решила вставить какой то народ а то как то с одними богами скучно…)**

* * *

Зевс собрал всех жителей Олимпа и сообщил новость.

- Жители Олимпа. - заговорил Зевс. - Сегодня мы имеем честь принять у нас на Олимпе облако и это очень важно как все вы знаете. - как только Зевс сказал это то многие начали обсуждать эту новость с маленьким волнением. - На нашем совете мы решили как будем охранять это облако и это решение окончательно. - После этих слов все захлопали Зевсу. - А вы мои дорогие друзья. - сказал Зевс богам.- Должны принести дары что бы наше облачко выбрало свой.

После этого собрания а Олимпе начались работы и все пытались все сделать красиво к прибытию облачка. Ангелы выбирали самые красивые перья надеясь что маленькое облачко будет ангелом. Афродита выбирала самые красивые розы к празднику. Все очень старались и в течение часа все было украшено и готово.

* * *

Зевс наблюдал как проходят работы через окно.

- Ну все готово брат. Волнуешься? - спросил Посейдон у Зевса.

- А ты не волновался бы? - ответил Зевс

- Волновался. Но я доверяю народу и доверяю своему сыну. Если что он за ней присмотрит а здесь она будет в безопасности.

- Я доверяю народу. И я верю также что и мой племянник сможет её защитить. Но у меня плохое предчувствие. Тебе трудно понять брат...

- Я твой брат и я понимаю. И раз ты так волнуешься мы можем проконсультировать оракула.

- Но сейчас нет смысла. Скоро прилетит облако и начнется праздник.

- Отец. Пора. - Афина вошла в зал. - Все готово. Я на крайний случай отправила Аннабет письмо. - её взгляд перешел на Посейдона который стоял с Зевсом. - Перси не придется трудится самому. Моя дочь облегчит работу.

Посейдон усмехнулся.

- Не очень ты любишь моего сына, Афина. - сказал он.

- Судьба. - ответила она.

- Так,так,так. - сказал Зевс. - Моя дочь ссорится с мои братом. Ну когда же вы прекратите. Хоть сегодня. Праздник ведь.

- Я ничего не имею против Посейдона, и ссорится не с кем не собираюсь. - сказала Афина. - Да отец, народ ждет. Пора.

- Должен согласится с Афиной. - сказал Посейдон. - Действительно пора.

Афина усмехнулась.

- Ну что-же. Пора значит идем. - сказал Зевс и пошел к выходу.

* * *

Все стояли в огромном круге украшенным листьями роз и розами без всяких шипов которых по приказу Афродиты всем купидонам пришлось убрать. Дул легкий ветер на Олимпе и вдруг вдалеке все увидели маленькое облачко которое летело в этот круг. Облачко остановилось прямо в центре и остановилось. С облачка вылился золотистый яркий свет и появилась маленькая девочка, в крохотном белом платьице. Девочка подняла свое лицо и открыла глазки. Все ахнули.

- Она великолепна. - сказала Афродита.

Девочка вздрогнула и оглянулась.

- Здравствуй милое создание. - сказал Зевс пытаясь не напугать девочку и подойти к ней, но девочка отошла. - Не бойся меня.

- Ну кто так делает. - возмутилась Афродита. - Кто так пугает детей. Иди ко мне маленькая моя. - Афродита протянула девочке руку. - Ну! Не бойся.- девочка подошла к Афродите и взяла её за руку. - Молодец. - сказала Афродита приближаясь к девочке. - Мой ты ангелочек. А ты хоть знаешь как тебя зовут? Девочка покачала головой. - Хммм. - задумалась Афродита. - А давай мы подберем тебе имя а ты скажешь которое тебе нравится. Хорошо? - Афродита улыбнулась малышке и та кивнула головой в знак согласия. - Ну что? Кто рискнет первым? - спросила Афродита.

- Мне нравится Стелла. - рискнула Афина.

Девочка покачала головой в знак отрицания.

- Хочу признаться мне тоже оно не нравится. - сказала Афродита.

- А может Эллие? - сказал Посейдон, но девочка сморщила смешно лицо и Посейдон усмехнулся. - Извини. - сказал он.

- Стэфани! - сказал какой то ангел. Девочка еще сильней покачала голой растрепав свои коричневые волосы.

- О я знаю! - пискнула Афродита. - А как насчет имени Аннитэ. А коротко Аня. Ну как? - малышка закивала радостно головой.

- Значит решено. - улыбнулся Зевс. - Аннитэ добро пожаловать к нам.

* * *

Всем богам и богиням очень понравилась Аннитэ и каждый хотел не смотря на свою судьбу подарить ей немножко своего дара.

- Ну а сейчас выберем твой дар. - сказал Зевс улыбаясь Аннитэ.

- Хорошо дядя Зевс. - впервые сказала малышка.

Все ахнули услышав её голос.

- Ну просто ангел. - сказал кто то. - И проверять не надо. Ангельское личико и ангельский голосок.

- Ну это еще проверить надо. - сказала Афродита которая очень привязалась к девочке и хотела что бы её дар был "быть помощницей Афродиты".

Вокруг девочки появилось куча даров который каждый преподнес.

- А как я узнаю какой мой? - спросила девочка

- Ну узнаешь. Какой нравится такой и твой. - ответил Зевс **( Ок ок! Признаюсь! Взяла эту часть из мультика про фей.)**

- Мне нравится тот. - сказала девочка указывая на сердечко которое ей преподнесла Афродита.

- Дотронься до него. - ответил Зевс.

Девочка подбежала к сердечку и дотронулась до него но то сгорело при малейшем прикосновение. Афродита грустно вздохнула и сказала:

- Пусть это и не твой дар но у тебя всегда будет самое доброе и любящее сердце и ты будешь самой красивой.

Девочка грустно вздохнула.

- Попробуй другой.- сказал Зевс.

Девочка подошла к маленькой капельке приготовленной Посейдоном но и эта при малейшем прикосновение разлилась.

- Хоть и это не твой дар, все морские животные будут тебя любить и всегда помогут если что. - сказал Посейдон.

Девочка собиралась подойти к третьему дару но тут легкое перышко заблестело теплым светом и привлекло внимание девочки. Аннитэ подошла к перышку и дотронулась к нему пальчиком. Перышко взлетело и осталось к верху.

- Кажется дар решен. - сказал Зевс.

Но тут внимание девочки привлек маленький кусок земли. Он заводил в ней интерес о том что будет если она к нему дотронется. Девочка подошла и дотронулась до него пальчиком и из земли вырос цветок. Маленькое перышко подлетело к цветку и опустилось на него. Яркий золотистый свет осветил округу и когда свет потух все посмотрели на Аннитэ. Девочка спокойно стояла но что то в ней было не так. Все осмотрели девочку. Все было одинаково но только в ее волосах был тот цветок который распустился и на её шее было ожерелье с таким же цветком.

- А что это было? - спросила девочка.

- Это был твой дар. Хотя я такое вижу впервые. - сказала Афродита.

Все посмотрели вокруг. Все дары по исчезали потому что главный был выбран. Вокруг девочки было облачко которое в ту же минуту развеялось о окутало ее как одеялом. Всем все стало понятно, что никто не заметил как когда прилетело облачко на ней лежал лепесток ромашки. И именно с этого лепестка родилась Аннитэ. Девочка рожденная с огромной силой и имеющая две судьбы.


	3. Глава 2 Вступление 2

Проходили дни и девочка жила на Олимпе ничего не подозревая. Все боги и богини её любили и защищали. Зевс и Афродита очень привязались девочке. Зевс научил её бросать молнии, а Афродита всеми способами красоты. Остальные боги тоже научили её всему отдавая ей кусочки своего дара и своей любви. Посейдон научил её общаться с животными, Афина научила её правильно мыслить, Гермес научи её летать на крылатых кедах, а Артемида научила её стрелять из лука. После дня рождения Аннитэ, боги спросили её судьбу у оракула и предсказание не оставило их довольными, поэтому они всеми силами пытались ей не рассказывать о её второй судьбе быть человеком. Пять дней после своего рождения Аннитэ познакомилась с новым рожденным ангелом Синди и они стали лучшими подругами.

* * *

Однажды Аннитэ и Синди не было что делать и они забежали к Афродите.

- Афродита а что ты делаешь? - спросила Аннитэ у Афродиты.

- Ну Аннитэ. - сказала Афродита ухаживая за розами - Я готовлюсь к празднику. Очень важному для меня.

- А к какому? - спросила Синди.

- Это 14 февраля. - ответила Афродита все еще ухаживая за розами. - Это дель всех влюбленных когда люди дарят друг другу подарки, встречаются и ... просто любят друг друга. - мечтательно сказала она.

- А кто такие люди? - спросила Аннитэ.

Афродита остолбенела будто упала с седьмого неба на пол.

- Ну... - пыталась ответить Афродита не выдавая секретной информации ведь Зевс запретил все разговоры о Земле. - Как тебе сказать. - девочки с интересом смотрели на Афродиту. - Есть монстры да? Есть мы боги. Вы ангелы. Ну и есть люди. Понимаете?

- А где живут люди? - спросила Синди.

- Далеко! - быстро ответила Афродита смотря на девочек. - Очень далеко.

- А как тогда с ними встретится? - спросила Аннитэ

- Ну лучше с ними не встречаться. - ответила Афродита.

- Почему? - спросили девочки.

- А потому. - ответила Афродита и повернулась к розам. - Идите гулять окей? - сказала Афродита. - Боже мой! Чуть не попалась. - сказала Афродита думая что девочки уже ушли. - Рассказать о Земле. Ха.

- Значит люди живут на Земле? - спросили девочки в унисон.

- АААА! - подскочила Афродита и срезала самую красивую розу. - Вы еще здесь? О Зевс! Что вы слышали?

- Что люди живут на земле. Это правда? - спросила Аннитэ.

Афродита вздохнула и присела что бы бить ростом с девочками.

- Правда, правда. Но с ними лучше не встречаться как я уже говорила. - сказала она. - Потому что люди не всегда бывают добрыми и могут разбить ваши ангельские сердечки. - Девочки прижали свои крохотные ручки к сердцу, и Афродита усмехнулась. - Но этого не будет если вы с ними не встретитесь и не будете разговаривать. - Афродита подняла розу лежащую на полу. Роза начала кружится в её руке и превратилась в маленький флакончик духов на которых было написано " Bad love". Афродита протянула духи Аннитэ. - Вот держи. - сказала Афродита. - Когда тебе будет очень, очень плохо воспользуешься этими духами.

- А когда я узнаю что мне очень плохо. - спросила Аннитэ взяв духи.

- Когда вырастешь узнаешь. - улыбнулась Афродита. Но тут она встала и повернулась к розам. - А теперь идите вы у меня и так много времеи забрали. И кстати, этот разговор секрет. Никто не должен знать. Ок?

- Да. - ответили девочки. - До свидания тетя Афродита. - сказали они в унисон и убежали смеясь.

- т-т- тетя? - спросила Афродита в шоке. Её пальцы разжались и ножницы упали на пол. Она резко взяла зеркало из кармана. - Это был намек. - сказала она смотрясь в зеркало. - Надо подкрасить ресницы, припудрится...

- Значит тетя? - спросил Афродиту знакомый голос но от которого Афродита испугалась и уронила зеркало.

- Арес! - повернулась Афродита. - Ты меня напугал.

Арес смеялся.

- Ты в последнее время многого боишься. - сказал он

- Привычка. - ответила она. - Зевс научил Аннитэ бросать молнии и от них меня в дрожь берет. Но из за тебя я разбила свое любимое зеркало!

Лицо Ареса стало серьезным.

- А ты знаешь что ты не просто зеркало разбила? Ты ведь разбила судьбу Аннитэ. - сказал он. - Тем более ты не должна была ей этого говорить. Ты знаешь что будет если Зевс узнает?

- Знаю не учи меня! И вобще, с чего ты взял что это мое зеркало?

- Ты наверное забыла слова оракула! Я напомню. - Арес вздохнул и процитировал слова оракула:

_**"** **В самый важный для кого-то день, **_

_**От страха зеркало он разобьет.**_

_**Вы уберечь не сможете её,**_

_**От страшной войны, спасая всех она умрет."**_

- Зевс пытался все сделать что бы этого не произошло. - сказал Арес.

- Нет! Нет! Нет! Этого не может быть! Нет! - говорила Афродита.

- Афродита. Все сходится. Сегодня 14 Февраля. Твой важный день. Ты с ней говорила и рассказала то о чем ей не положено знать. И ТЫ разбила зеркало.

Последнее **"ТЫ" **прозвучало Афродите как нож в сердце.

- И что теперь будет? - спросила она.

- Она теперь умрет.

**" Она теперь умрет" **- Эти слова звучали в голове Афродиты.

- Нет! Нет!

- Попробуй починить зеркало. - пытался помочь Арес.

- Да! Да!- Афродита протянула руку и кусочки зеркала стали двигаться и становится на свои места.

- Видишь. - сказал Арес когда зеркало было собрано. - Не все еще потеряно.

Афродита вытерла слезинки которые выступали у нее на глазах. Но тут зеркало задрожало и все кусочки взорвались в рассыпную.

- Вижу. - сказала она и начала плакать.

- Ты должна рассказать Зевсу. - успокоил ее Арес.

- Да. Я расскажу ему. Но не все.

- Понимаю. Он тебя бы сурово наказал за выдачу информации о Земле.

- Нет. Я не из за этого. - сказала Афродита вытирая слезы.

- А что тогда?

- Я сама её защищу. Я виновата я и исправлю все.

- А что ты будешь делать с зеркалом?

Афродита пожала плечами. Но тут её лицо стало серьезным буд то она вспомнила то что забыла 100 лет назад.

- Гефест. - сказала она.

- Где? - обернулся Арес.

- Да нет! Гефест. Он ведь все может. Он! Он починит зеркало. - Афродита обрадовалась и захлопала в ладоши. - А ты что то хотел?

- Ну в общем то да! Я хотел пригласить тебя сегодня на свидание. Сможешь?

- ООО! Как мило. - Улыбнулась Афродита. - Попытаюсь ладно. Очень много дел. И мне пора бежать. Извини! Встретимся вечером. - сказала Афродита и поцеловав Ареса, убежала.

* * *

- Ну тогда давай играть в прятки. - предлагала Синди.

- Синди, я не хочу играть. - мечтательно ответила Аннитэ. - Вот представляешь как там на Земле? Там наверное круто. Вот бы раз туда глянуть...

- Я не хочу! Ну давай играть. - обижено ответила подруга.

- Вот бы раз там побывать. - все еще мечтала Аннитэ.

- Не хочешь гулять тогда пойдем походим. - звала ее Синди.

- Но там начинается пустота.

- Ну и что? Все равно лучше чем сидеть без дела. Нам лучше мечтать о другом. Вот через год мы должны будем учится что бы получить крылья. Вот это круто! Мы сможем летать. - сказала Синди пока они шли.

- А мне и ходить нравится!

- Но летать все равно круче!

- Интересно а люди летают? - задумалась Аннитэ и споткнулась. Маленькая молния пролетела возле Синди которая успела отскочить в сторону.

- Эй! - крикнула та. - Осторожней не могла.

- Смотри! - перебила подругу Аннитэ. Она указала на дверь что появлялась от пороха молнии.

- Вау! - сказали девочки в унисон.

Перед ними стояла огромная золотая дверь с рисунками богов.

- Не могу поверить. - сказала Синди. - Она появилась от твоей молнии.

- Наверное она ведет на Землю. - радостно сказала Аннитэ и подбежала к двери. Она дотронулась до нее ручкой и та открылась.

- Ты куда?

- Туда куда ведет эта дверь. Дааах!

- А если она ведет на Землю.

- Тем более. Еще круче.

- Ты забыла что нам нельзя туда ходить?

- Нет. Ну а кто узнает. Ты идешь? - Аннитэ посмотрела игриво на подругу.

- Нет. - покачала та головой.

- Ну и ладно. Я пошла. Если хочешь я там подожду тебя. - Аннитэ вышла и исчезла.

- Ну и пускай тебя съедят монстры. - сказала Синди, но не услышала ответа. - Аннитэ! Ну почему я должна её защищать? -сказала она и тоже вышла.

* * *

Синди и Аннитэ стояли вместе в городском парке и смотрели на портал который на Олимпе был дверью и сейчас закрывался. Портал закрылся.

- И как мы вернемся? - спросила Синди.

- Так же как и вошли сюда. - ответила подруга.

Раздался шум.

- Что это? - спросила Синди и указала на куст. - Звук идет от туда.

Аннитэ подошла к кусту и посмотрела за него. Там сидел щеночек и лизал лапку скуля.

- Бедненький! - сказала Аннитэ и подошла к нему. Щеночек не убежал. Аннитэ взяла его его за больную лапку и рана зажила.

- Как ты это сделала? - спросила подруга.

- Не знаю. Как то.

Щеночек запрыгал и убежал. Через минуту он уже возвращался неся в зубах две пары белых босоножек к белым платьям девочек.

" Держите мэм" раздался голос щеночка у Аннитэ в голове. Девочки одели босоножки.

- Спасибо. - сказала Аннитэ. - Будь осторожен.

Щеночек убежал.

- Ну что осмотримся? - спросила Аннитэ подругу. Та ничего не ответила. Аннитэ взяла её за руку и они пошли.

* * *

В это время на Олимпе:

- Афродита но как ты могла? Ей ведь всего 5 лет! Я думал ты ее любила и всеми способами пыталась уберечь.

- И я ее любила. И сейчас люблю. Но так вышло. Я... я не хотела! - оправдывалась Афродита.

- Афродита. - сказал Зевс. - Расскажи как все было.

- Я... я с ней разговаривала, а потом, они ушли. - Афродита хотела сказать что появился Арес и ее напугал но вспомнила как он уже был виноват в сотрудничестве с Люком и не хотела винить его заново. В конце концов, она разбила зеркало а не он. В ее памяти пронеслись воспоминания как Аннитэ спотыкалась и пугала ее молниями. - Когда Аннитэ и Синди убегали, Аннитэ споткнулась и напугала меня молнией. - соврала она.

" Прости меня Аннитэ." - подумала Афродита " Я соврала. Но не специально. Я соврала что бы спасти тебя."

Зевс поверил Афродите.

- Зря я её этому научил. - покачал он головой. - Главное что бы она не споткнулась в не нужном месте.


	4. Глава 3 Вступление 3

Аннитэ и Синди спокойно гуляли по парку и осматривали деревья, скамейки и самих людей.

- Ну давай вернемся. - говорила Синди.

- Подожди Синди! Какая же ты зануда!- сказала Аннитэ. - Мы еще не все осмотрели.

- Все равно нам лучше вернутся. Мы и так уже потерялись.

- Мы не потерялись. - сказала Аннитэ рассматривая скамейку. - Если дверь появилась от молнии то от молнии мы вернемся домой. Тем более смотри какие вещи выдумали эти люди. Они гении!

- Простой стул. - хмыкнула Синди. - Только они его растянули.

- Ничего себе. Какие они сильные. И еще так ровно зделать! Круто.

- Вот именно! Они сильные и злые.

Аннитэ вздохнула.

- Синди, как же ... - Аннитэ не успела договорить.

- Вы потерялись. - перебил Аннитэ голос.

Девочки подпрыгнули от страха. Перед ними стоял юноша с черными волосами и зелеными глазами. Он улыбнулся.

- Извините! Я на пугал вас?

- Не говори с ним. - сказала Синди на ухо подруге. - Он человек.

- Вы не бойтесь меня. - продолжал он. - Я вас не обижу.

Аннитэ вышла вперед и сказала.

- А я и не боюсь. Синди тоже. - она посмотрела на подругу которая сквозь страх, махнула головой в знак согласия. - Меня зовут Аннитэ, и мы с Синди не потерялись.

- А меня зовут Перси. Перси Джексон. - сказал он и протянул Аннитэ руку. - Приятно познакомится.

Аннитэ посмотрела на руку.

- И что мне надо сделать? - спросила она.

- Пожать руку. Так знакомятся.

- Ааа! - Аннитэ взяла Перси за руку и пожала ее. - А ты человек, да? - спросила Аннитэ у Перси, после руко пожатия.

- Да. - соврал он. - А ты нет?

- Нет. Мы. Ну я и Синди. Мы, ангелы.

- А что же тогда вы делаете на земле?

- А мы случайно сюда попали. Нам нельзя быть на Земле. О ней в Олимпе никто и не знает. Тайна. А я ее нашла.

" С каких пор в Олимпе запрещенно знать о Земле?" - подумал Перси. " Отец ничего не говорил. Может стоит ему послать послание? Нет! Тайсон сказал что отец занят. Не буду. Узнаю потом."

- Хотите мороженного? - спросил он.

Глаза Аннитэ заблестели. Она вспомнила как Афродита угощала ее этой вкусной и холодной штукой и после этого она приходила очень грязная к Зевсу и он ругал ее за то что она испачкала свое милое личико.

- Да! - сказала она, прежде чем Синди ее успела остановить.

* * *

Аннитэ и Синди сидели и ели мороженное пока Перси ел пирог который он заказал. Синди ела молча а Аннитэ не переставала задавать вопросы.

- А как вы появляетесь? - спросила Аннитэ.

- То есть? Что ты имеешь в виду?

- Ну мы англелы появляемся с перьев. А люди как появляются.

- Хмм. - усмехнулся Перси. - Знакомимся. Встречяемся. Женимся и через не которое время появляемя.

- Круто!

- Но нам надо еще вырасти и т.д и т.п. **( для тех кто не знает что такое т.д и т.п обьясняю. "т.д - так далее" " т.п - тому подобное")**

- Значит когда я вырасту - мы поженимся. - радостно сказала Аннитэ. Синди чуть не подавилась вафелькой от мороженного которою она ела, после слов Аннитэ. Аннитэ не понятливо посмотрела на подругу. - Что?

- Не чего. - ответила быстро та. - Я просто подавилась.

Аннитэ посмотрела на Перси которой был в шоке. Но он быстро очнулся и сказал.

- Хмм! Конечно. Но тебе надо вырасти.- он подошел к Аннитэ и взяв салфетку аккуратно вытер остатки мороженного на ее лице. - Моя испачканная в шоколаде невеста. - сказал он и Анитэ улыбнулась. - Ну что? Куда вас отвести?

- В парк! - сказала Аннитэ и встала со стула.

Синди тоже вытерла салфеткой лицо и встала со стула. Перси попросил счет и заплатив он взял Аннитэ за руку ( которая уже держала Синди, по этому получилась цепочка) и они пошли.

Пока они шли Аннитэ спрашивала у Перси как называется то, как называется это.

- Вот мы и прийшли. - сказал он останавливаясь у парка. - И как вы вернетесь?

Аннитэ отпустила руку Перси и зделав шаг вперед осмотрелась.

- Лучше отойди. - сказала ему она.

Она сняла босоножки и спрятала их в дупло которое она нашла в дереве.

- Берегите их. - сказала она белочке.

Аннитэ отошла от дерева и топнула ногой. Маленькая молния пролетела и раздался гром. Лицо Перси выражало шок когда перед собой он увидел портал появившейся от молнии.

- И все ангелы умеют это делать? - спросил он.

- Нет! - впервые сказала Синди. - Только она. - Синди тоже сняла босоножки и положила их в дупло.

- Ну! Я пошла. - сказала Аннитэ.

- До встречи. - попрощался с ней Перси. Но Аннитэ покачала головой.

- Мы больше не встретимся да? - сказала она и на ее глазах начали появлятся слезы.

- Не говори так. - начал успокаивать ее он. - Конечно встретимся.

- Аннитэ! - позвала ее Синди. Аннитэ кивнула головой и Синди вошла.

Аннитэ тоже собиралась входить в портал как остановилась, повернулась на зад и подбежав к Перси, со слезами поцеловала его в щечку.

- Не забывай меня. Никогда не забывай. - сказала она со слезами и ушла.

Портал закрылся и Перси стоял в парке. В пустом парке. Где раньше был портал.

* * *

- Дядя Зевс! Дядя Зевс! - с криком вбежала Аннитэ в зал.

- Что случилось? - взволновано спросил Зевс взяв Аннитэ на руки.

- Ничего. - смеясь сказала Аннитэ.

- Ай ай! - сказал Зевс. - А чем ты сегодня занималась.

- Ну! - сказала Аннитэ вытянув руку и начинав загибать пальцы. - Была у Афродиты. Гуляла с Синди и ничего особенного. - сказала она и покачала головой.

- Они узнали! Они узнали! - вбежала в зал Гера. Она посмотрела на Аннитэ которая сидела на руках у Зевса и вздохнув сказала. - Они узнали.

Зевс опустил Аннитэ на пол, и посмотрел на взволнованое лицо своей жены.

- Иди погуляй. - сказал она Аннитэ. - Скоро ужин.

- Пока, дядя Зевс. Пока, тетя Гера. - сказала Аннитэ и убежала.

Гера, была аккуратнее Афродиты и как только убедилась что Аннитэ ушла она повернулась к мужу.

- Они узнали. - сказала опять она и начала плакать.

- Кто узнал? Что узнал? - спросил Зевс. Но Гера продолжала плакать. Зевс взволновано взял ее за плечи. - Кто узнал? - повторил он.

- Они узнали. - сквозь слезы сказала Гера. - Они узнали про Аннитэ.

Зевс обнял свою жену.

- Что теперь будет? - сквозь слезы спросила Гера. - Что будет с нашей Аннитэ?

- Мы решим. Буде большой совет. Все будет хорошо.

* * *

- Спать! Всем спать! - кричали два главных ангела после ужина.

- Но я не хочу спать! - сказала Анните когда и ее укладывали в кроватку.

- Малышам пора спать! - сказал один из главных ангелов.

- Но если я не хочу спать, то как я усну?

- А ты подумай о хорошем и уснешь.

- А о ком то думать можно? - спросила Аннитэ уже под одеялом.

- Можно. Можно. Давай спи. Спокойной ночи. - сказал ангел и встал.

- Спокойной ночи. - сказала Аннитэ и свет потух.

Аннитэ находилась в маленькой комнатке с множеством кроватей. Эта была спальная комната для малышей. Рядом с кроваткой Аннитэ находилась кровать Синди которая уже спала.

- Спокойной ночи Перси. - сказала Аннитэ и уснула.

* * *

**Пометка автора. коротко П/А**

**Вот и вступление третье. Пред последнее вступление и начнется вся story. Хочу сказать всем спасибо. Огромное спасибо тем кто читает и коментирует мою историю. Эта глава для вас. Надеюсь вам понравилась.**

**Целую **

**Tearful Angel. **


	5. Глава 4 Вступление 4

- Ну. Как спалось? - спросила Синди когда Аннитэ пришла на завтрак. Синди осмотрела Аннитэ. Аннитэ была не очень веселая, было видно что она плохо спала и ее волосы были плоховато расчесаны. - Вау! На тебя что, монстр напал?

- Очень смешно. - с иронией сказала Аннитэ и зевнув села за стол. - Просто ужасно спала.

- Это видно. Может Афродита что нибудь зделает с твоей внешностью, а то сейчас не очень. А что кстати снилось?

- Мне снилась война. И там была ты, еще одна девушка, очень красивая и Перси.

- А кто такой Перси? - спросила Синди и откусила кусок от дольки хлеба с вареньем.

- Перси, это тот юноша с парка.

- Ааа! Которого ты поцеловала? - вспоминая сказала Синди.

- Тише! Да это он.

- А я хоть была красивая? - спросила Синди. - И на верное круто дралась. Да? А где вобще была война?

Это было похоже на Синди. Куча вопросов за один раз. Конечно Синди была скромная но иногда загружала так вопросами, что потом не отстанет.

- Ты была другая. Ну не такая как сейчас. - ответила подруга. - Дралась ты конечно круто но та другая девочка круче. А война была здесь на Олимпе. Потом вы начали проигрывать и умирать.

- Вау. Я не хочу умирать. И не волнуйся ты! Войны не будет! Никогда. - сказала Синди успокаивая подругу. - Ну что. Доедай и пошли к Афродите.

Аннитэ улыбнулась подруге и начала есть.

* * *

- Афродита! - крикнули девочки когда прибежали к ней в теплицу.

- Привет мои ангелочки. - поприветствовала их Афродита. Потом посмотрела на Аннитэ. - Боже. Кто тебя расчесывал? Что с твоим лицом. Ты что, плохо спала?

- Мне снились кошмары. - сказала Аннитэ.

Афродита достала свою расческу и начала расчесывать волосы Аннитэ.

- Расскажи мне. - сказала она.

- Ну мне снилась война. И там многие умирали.

- А многие это кто?

- Ну... Синди,одна девочка и один юноша.

- Который тебе нравится. - сказала Синди.

- Синди! - Аннитэ топнула ногой и маленькая молния пролетела возле Синди.

- ААА! Так вот что! - сказала Афродита. - Моя малышка влюбилась.

Аннитэ покраснела.

- А ты меня с ним познакомишь? - подмигнув Аннитэ, спросила Афродита.

- Мне кажется, я его больше не увижу. - вздохнув сказала она.

Афродита закончила расчесывать волосы Аннитэ.

- Знаешь. - сказала она. - Все в жизни бывает. Ты не унывай. - Она поцеловала Аннитэ в щечку.

Аннитэ улыбнулась.

- Ты хоть знаешь как его зовут? - спросила Афродита.

Аннитэ собиралась ответить как в теплицу вбежал один ангел.

- Они идут. Надо уходить. - сказал он.

Афродита подскочила с места.

- Как? Уже? - спросила она. Она посмотрела на Синди и потом на Аннитэ. - Ты отведи Синди и остальных малышей в безопастное место.

Ангел кивнул головой и собирался уводить и Аннитэ, но Афродита остановила его.

- Нет! - сказала она. - Аннитэ пойдет со мной.

Ангел взял Синди за руку и убежал. Афродита посмотрела на Аннитэ.

- Помнишь как дядя Зевс учил тебя телепортации с помощью молнии? - спросила она. Аннитэ кивнула головой. - Сейчас ты должна нас телепортировать. Сможешь? - Аннитэ опять кивнула головой. - Когда я скажу три. - сказала Афродита, взяв Аннитэ за руку. - Один. Два. - Аннитэ закрыла глаза. - Три. - Сказала Афродита и маленькая молния блеснула. На том месте где находились Аннитэ и Афродита никого не было.

Сама Аннитэ и Афродита, переместились к замку Зевса. Платье Аннитэ и Афродиты были не много подпалены от молнии. Аннитэ осмотрелась. Черные тучи шли по небу.

- Это темные силы? - спросила она.

Афродита кивнула головой.

- Они пришли за тобой. - сказала она.

- Но что я им сделала? - спросила Аннитэ.

- Ничего. Но они не рады твоему появлению.

- Почему?

Афродита пожала плечами.

- Вырастешь - узнаешь. - сказала она.

Огненная стрела пролетела возле Аннитэ, которая отскочила в сторону. Аннитэ начинала злится и молнии начали появляться на небе.

- Не надо. - сказала Афродита, взяв Аннитэ за руку. - Не дай им повод быстрей тебя найти.

Афродита взяла Аннитэ за руку и они вошли в замок.

- Все в порядке? - спросила Гера как только Афродита и Аннитэ вошли.

Афродита кивнула головой.

- Они нас не увидели. - сказала она. - Я сделала заклинание на невидимость. Но они близко! Надо спрятать Аннитэ.

Зевс со злостью посмотрел на Афродиту.

- Мы не можем ее спрятать Афродита. Ты знаешь решение. Это будет лучшее убежище для нее.

- О чем вы? - крикнула Аннитэ. - Я ни куда не хочу идти. Я хочу помочь. И что вообще происходит?

Все посмотрели на Аннитэ будто впервые вспомнили о ней.

- Рассади ей Афродита. - сказал Зевс.

- Я...я, не смогу. - сказала она.

- О чем вы? - переспросила Аннитэ. - Что происходит?

Афродита присела что бы быть ростом с Аннитэ.

- Понимаешь - начала говорить она. - Начинается война, и ты должна будешь убежать.

- Почему? Я хочу помочь. - начала возмущаться Аннитэ.

Аннитэ посмотрела за плечо Афродиты. Двери замка были открыты и она могла видеть как один ноша с черными волосами сражался против монстра. Она топнула ногой и маленькая молния пролетела и уничтожила монстра в пепел. Юноша повернулся к ней и улыбнулся. Глаза Аннитэ расширились в удивление. Это был он. Она была по крайней мере в этом уверена. Это был тот юноша что она видела в парке. Это бы Перси. Аннитэ хотела спросить что он здесь делает. Она хотела крикнуть ему что бы он убегал, потому что очень опасно. Но она не смогла. На глазах Аннитэ начали появляться слезы.

- Пойми. - начала опять говорить Афродита. - Им нужна не я, не Синди, и даже не те, кто сражаются что бы ты успела убежать. Те кто тянут время. Они им не нужны. Им нужна ты. И ты им нужна, не для того что бы они на тебя посмотрели. Они хотят другого.

- Афродита. - пыталась остановить ее Гера. - Ей не нужно это знать.

- Нет, нужно. - Афродита вытерла слезы. - Они хотят тебя убить! И по этому ты должна будешь убежать.

- Нет! НЕТ! - крикнула Аннитэ. - Я не разрешу что бы вам сделали плохо. Я не хочу что бы кто то пострадал. Я им сама сдамся!

- ТЫ ДОЛЖНА УЙТИ! - крикнула впервые Афродита. - Не ужели ты не видишь, что мы не хотим что бы ты умирала. Как ты не понимаешь. - Афродита со слезами трясла заплаканную Аннитэ.

- Афродита! - крикнула Гера. - Хватит!

- Подожди. - сказала Афродита. - Аннитэ, ты послушаешься меня.

Аннитэ сквозь слезы кивнула головой.

- Послушаешься? - спросила Афродита сквозь слезы.

- Да! - сказала Аннитэ.

Афродита вытерла слезы и достала с кармана ленточку.

- Вот. Держи. - сказала она завязывая ленточку ей в волосы. - Это будет маленький подарок тебе до 16. Скоро встретимся.

Аннитэ вытерла слезы и обняла всех. Она собиралась входить в портал и увидела как Перси смотрит на нее. - Прощай! Прощайте. - еле слышно, сказала она.

Когда в Замок вошли монстры, портал уже закрылся.


	6. Глава 5 Папа что случилось?

**Перси POV **

**За день до войны:**

Я шел домой в шоке от того что увидел.

- Этого не может быть. Такого не может быть. - сказал я себе в миллионный раз. - Перси ты сошел с ума.

Я шел пешком к аптеке за лекарством. Я не мог забыть эту девочку. Я не мог забыть Аннитэ. Мой телефон зазвенел, хотя полукровке как я, нельзя было иметь телефон. Это было как сигнал для монстров. Типо: " Куку! Я здесь! А ну-ка слопай меня!"

Светилось имя "Аннабет". Это удивило меня. Я принял вызов.

- Ало? Перси? Ты где? Когда будешь в лагере? - раздался в трубке голос Аннабет.

Аннабет редко задавала много вопросов. Можно сказать никогда. Я удивился как она смогла дозвонится мне, ведь в лагере телефоны не работали а до ближайшего идти 20 метров. Так и интерес пропадет звонить, да и Аннабет нельзя было.

- Аннабет? Ты как мне дозвонилась? Ты что, встала? - спросил я. Сейчас я был очень похож на нее.

Я услышал как она рассмеялась в трубке.

- Я звоню тебе через пейджер. - сказала она. - Это домик Гефеста создал. Монстры даже не чувствуют сигнала. Только, может быть твоего. Ты ведь с телефоном.

- Очень смешно! Я собирался его занести домой.

- Так ты не приедешь в лагерь? - спросила Аннабет. Я слышал в ее голосе грусть.

- Приеду. - усмехнулся я. - А тебе что, лучше?

- Намного!

- Значит ты здоровая.

- Почти.

- Почти не устраивает.

Я услышал в трубке шум. Раздался голос Тайсона с Гроувером.

- Ты чего встала? У тебя температура под 40 а ты гуляешь по комнате. Нет что бы спать. А вы почему не следите? - по голосу я узнал своего брата Тайсона.

- Я не виноват. - сказал кто то. - Она упрямая. Она бы меня прикончила.

Я услышал смех Аннабет.

- Ладно, мальчики не ссоритесь. И вообще потише! Я разговариваю с Перси. Ей!

Кто то отобрал пейджер у Аннабет.

- Эй, Перси! Ты слышишь какая она упрямая? - раздался голос Гроувера.

- Гроувер, отдай мой пейджер! - кричала Аннабет.

- Ага. - сказал я. - Как осел.

- Она не хочет пить лекарство. Ты когда приедешь? Она слушается только тебя.

- Скоро. Может что то надо купить?

- Неа. Больше ничего.

Я услышал как Аннабет отобрала свой пейджер.

- Перси. - сказала она. - Так когда ты говорил вернешся?

- Я еще не говорил, но как можно скорее.

- Я жду. Потомучто они сводят меня с ума.- пожаловалась она.

Я рассмеялся и попрощавшись отключил телефон.

* * *

Когда я приехал в лагерь, Тайсон и Гроувер сразу же прибежали ко мне.

- Перси! - крикнул Тайсон и обнял меня со всей силы что я думала что он мне поломал все кости.

- Эй братишка! - улыбнулся я. - Как дела? Как Аннабет?

- Плохо. - сказал Гроувер. - Она хорошо держится но на самом деле...

- Она нас не слушается. - пожаловался Тайсон.

- Я с ней поговорю. - сказал я.

- Удачи. - сказал Гроувер. - Ты конечно неуязвимый но насколько я помн. то она знает твою ахилесову пяту.

Эти слова заставили меня вспомнить о том как я искупался в реке Стикс, о раненой Аннабет и о Битве с Титанами. Я вздрогнул.

Я стоял возле доми Аннабет, решаясь о том, входить мне или нет. Собрав все силы я вошел в домик Афины. Аннабет лежала на кровати читая журнал о фото уроках. Если бы не слова Гроувера, я бы не поверил что она больна.

- Привет. - сказал я.

Она повернулась и улыбнулась мне.

- Давно приехал? - спросила она.

- Да вот только что.

- А что ты мне привез? Сегодня ведь 14 февраля.

- Лекарство. - ответил я. Если быть честным то я даже забыл о том что сегодня день влюбленных.

- Не капли романтики в тебе нет. - обиженно сказала она.

- Зато я беспокоюсь о тебе.

- А вот это мило.

- Ты принимала лекарство? - спросил я.

Аннабет сморщила лицо.

- Оно не вкусное. - сказала она.

- Понятно.

Я положил пакет на тумбочку и достал от ту дово лекарство.

- Теперь выпьешь лекарство.

- Перси, - начала говорить Аннабет. - Хоть ты и мой парень, ты не...

Я всунул ложку с лекарством Аннабет в рот и она недовольно проглотила его.

- Так что я не зделаю. - спросил я побежденно.

- Очень смешно. - сказала Аннабет. - А ты знаешь что я могла падовится?

- Если бы ты выпила лекарство то мне бы не пришлось этого делать. Обещаешь выздороветь?

- Ладно. - сказала она и вернулась к чтению своего журнала.

Я сел возле ее кровати.

- Аннабет - начал говорить я. - А ангелы существуют?

Аннабет продолжала читать свой журнал.

- Также как и существуешь ты. - ответила она.

- А что ты о них знаешь?

- Знаю что живут на Олимпе но их трудно встретить, по этому мы их и не видили. Учатся зельеварению и очень милые и добрые существа. Могут жить вечно. Рождаются с перьев. Поцелуй ангела обладает волшебной силой делая тебя удачным или неуязвимым. Ангелы никогда не спускаются на землю. Ангел влюбляется много раз но если влюбился серьезно то это на всю жизнь. Ангелы хоть и живут вечно, умирают.

- Откуда ты все это знаешь?

- Не твое дело. Я ответила но твой вопрос? - она посмотрела на меня.

- Да.

- Отлично. А теперь скажи зачем тебе это надо?

Я знал что врать Аннабет бесполезно и по этому рассказал ей о своей встрече с Аннитэ скарывая подробности как молнии и запреты о разговорах о Земле.

- Тебе повезло. - сказала она. - Но будь осторожен.

- Агась. - сказал я и встал.

- Уже уходишь? - спросила Аннабет и сделала жалобное личико.

- Приходится. И не делай это лицо. Меня не переубедишь.

Она вздохнула и повернулась к журналу.

- Ни подарка на день святого Валентина, ни минуточки задержки со своей девушкой. Никакой в тебе романтики, Перси. - сказала она.

- Такой я. - улыбнулся я ей. - И ты меня за это любишь.

Я поцеловал ее в щечку.

- Ну ладно. - сказала Аннабет. - На первый раз прощаю.

- Выздоравливай. - сказал я ей и кинув конфетку на ее постель ушел.

Мой день в лагере прошел как обычно. Тренировки, тренировки и еще раз тренировки. Миссис О'Лири, моя адская гончая была рада моему появлению и Нико ди Анжело который это лето решил провести у нас в лагере тоже. Вечером когда мы сидели у костра я вспомнил о Аннитэ и о ее странных силах.

-Ты еще жив! - пошутил Гроувер подсаживаясь за мой столик.

- Агась! - сказал я. - Удивлен?

- Очень. Ты мне скажи как ты ее лекарство заставил выпить.

Я вспомнил как заставил Аннабет проглотить лекарство засовывая ложку ей в рот и мне даже стало смешно.

- Секретная тактика. - сказал я.

Гроувер надул губы.

- Так нечестно. - сказал он.

Я улыбнулся.

- Никто не сказал что будет честно.

Гроувер вздохнул и я понял что он собирается сменить тему.

- Так о чем ты думал? - спросил он.

- Да так. - сказал я. Честно говоря Гроувер зацепил тему о которой я не хотел с никем не говорить.

- Перси. - сказал он. - Я вой лучший друг. Зачем ты мне врешь?

Гроувер был сатиром, и как все сатиры он читал мои ощущения.

- Если не хочешь говорить не надо. Я тебя не заставляю. - сказал он.

я понял что он хотел что бы я ему рассказал. Гроуве был любопытным и тем более я не хотел ничего от него скрывать.

- Я думал об одной девчонке которую встретил сегодня когда шел в лагерь. - сказал я.

- Круто. - сказал он. - Познакомишь?

Я посмотрел на него таким взглядом что он понял, что мне не до шуток.

- Она не смертная. - объяснил я. - Она... ну как тебе сказать... ангел

- Ангел? - спросил он. - Те что летают, такие милые и добрые?

- Что то типо этого. - сказал я ему. - Только она не летала. У нее не было крыльев.

- Значит это одно из двух. Либо тебя обдурили, либо она еще ребенок.

- Она ребенок. Только я чувствую с ней какую то привязанность но что это сам не знаю.

Гроувер похлопал меня по плечу.

- Удачи. Это не то в чем я могу помочь. Это твое личное.

- Ты это только никому не говори. - попросил я. - Ладно.

Он кивнул головой и ушел.

После ужина я пытался уснуть но что то мне мешало. я пытался забыть Аннитэ но и это было трудно.

" Спокойной ночи, Перси" услышал я в своей голове.

- Ну почему она напоминает о себе! - сказал тихо я. Я пытался не разбудить Тайсона который крепко спал на своей кровати.

" Ты хочешь меня забыть?" - спросил меня голос. - " Ты ведь обещал не забывать."

- Но все время думать о тебе я не могу. - сказал я. - Так ведь и голова треснет.

" Ой! Я не хочу что бы у тебя треснула голова. Это ужасно! Но ты будешь о мне вспоминать?"

- Каждый день. - пообещал я.

- С кем это ты разговариваешь? - спросил меня знакомый голос.

Я осмотрелся и увидел в фонтанчике который починил Тайсон, отца. Папа мне никогда не посылал сообщения через Ириду или... вообще ничего не посылал... то есть иногда.  
Я был немножко удивлен.

- Папа? Что случилось? - спросил я.

- Быстро переодевайся и беги к озеру. Надо поговорить. - сказал он и исчез.

* * *

_**П/А:**_

_**Вот вам и первая глава после всех этих вступлений. Надеюсь вам понравится!  
**_

_**Эту главу было немножко трудно писать так как мне пришлось ее печатать на мамином ноутбуке а это eeepc и как вы знаете это такая миниатюра. И так посвящения... Посвящаю эту главу Карине, мое подруге которая радуется за мои успехи в этой истории и читает ее не смотря ни на что. Спасибо Каринчик! Пожалуйста читай и комментируй. Комментировать можно и не регистрируясь. Вам тоже этого советую.  
**_

_**Люблю и целую ваша  
**_

_**Tearful Angel  
**_


	7. Глава 6 Большой совет?

Я выбежал с домика и направился к озеру. Я ожидал увидеть отца но его там не было. В отчаяние я сел на песок в ожидание отца. Я смотрел как луна отражалась в воде . Вдруг из воды вылезла голова гипокампуса. Не задумываясь не о чем я сел на него и мы поплыли в низ. Как я был сыном бога морей, я не намокал только если бы сам этого не захотел. В далеке я начал видеть замок отца и это немного меня удивило. Гипокампус подплыл к нему и остановился. Я слез с него. В замке было пусто и мои шаги эхом раздавались по залам. Я узнавал все залы так как я уже был здесь один раз после нашего с Чарльзом, плана. В тот раз Чарльз Бекендорф умер а я остался в живых. Картины прошлого лета с битвой титанов пронеслись у меня в голове.

- Привет, Перси! - сказал мой отец.

Я так задумался что не услышал как он вошел.

- Привет папа. - сказал я улыбаясь.

Воспоминания о битве титанов заставили меня вспомнить о Амфитрите, жене моего отца. В прошлый раз она была не очень рада моему появлению. Я осмотрел замок. После разрушений в прошлом году он был хорошо восстановлен.

- Замок хорошо восстановлен. - сказал я.

- Только еще не полностью. - сказал отец. - Работы еще много.

- А где остальные? - этот вопрос мучал меня и задав его мне стало легче.

- Амфитрита и Тритон кудать ушли но скоро должны вернутся. - сказал отец.

Я опустил голову. Было странно спрашивать про Амфитриту, она ведь мне никто, но папе она наверное много значила.

- Ты хотел со мной поговорить. - сказал я.

Лицо отца стало серьезным.

- Есть одно дельце. - сказал он. - Я хочу что бы ты пошел со мной на Большой совет.

- Большой совет? - переспросил я.

Он кивнул головой.

- Но что мне так делать? И мне кажется что меня там уж точно не ждут. - сказал я.

- Ты пригодишься после. Но я хочу чтобы ты пошел.

- Я даже не знаю о чем будет речь.

Лицо отца немног погрустнело.

- Это связано с Кроносом? - спросил я.

- Нет. - сказал он. - Это кое что другое. Мне кажется ты должен знать.

Я молчал. Я не собирался не о чем больше спрашивать. Я думал что если отец захочет сам расскажет... все что он захочет...

- Ты не собираешься ничего спрашивать? - спросил меня отец.

Я покачал головой.

- Ты хотел поговорить. - сказал я. - Я просто жду.

Я видел по глазам отца как он пытался избежать этого разговора.

- На Большом Совете мы будем обсуждать судьбу одной девочки.- сказал отец. - Это долгая история и я как не будь расскажу ее тебе.

- Ну а что от меня требуется? - спросил я.

Отец вздохнул.

- В начале слушать. -обьяснил он. - А потом тянуть время. У тебя это хорошо получается.

- Ну спасибо! - поблагодорил я.

- На большом совете ты все узнаешь. Просто слушай.

Я кивнул головой.

- Ну нам пора. - сказал отец. - Нельзя опаздывать на Большой совет только если ты не Афродита.

Отец исчез а я стоял на месте.

- Хей! - сказал я. - А как мне туда попасть?

В это время мое тело начало исчезать и посмотрев вокруг заново я увидел что нахожусь на Олимпе. Отец подошел ко мне сзади и положил руку на плечо.

- Ну что, герой. Пошли? - сказал он. - Помни что я сказал.

Я кивнул головой и мы направились к какому-то залу. По дороге мы проходили возле тронного зала и я увидел Гестию которая улыбнулась мне. Я улыбнулся ей в ответ. Мы прошли тронный зал и мне стало как то странно.

- А Большой совет, не в тронном зале? - спросил я.

Я чувствовал себя немного идиотом.

- Нет. - ответил отец. - Он в Большом Зале.

" Ну конечно." - подумал я. - " Большой совет, в Большом зале. Как я раньше не додумался. Когда моя жизнь будет нормальной?"

Я увидел Афину которая собиралась войти как мне показалось в Большой зал. Она увидела меня и остановилась.

- Афина хочет с тобой поговорить. - сказал отец и отошел когда подошла Афина.

- Привет герой. - сказала Афина.

Я промолчал. Что бы я ей сказал? " Привет тетя Афина" или " Здравствуйте мама"? Что то не одна идея меня не радовала.

" Просто скажи "здравствуй""- услышал я голос Аннитэ.

- Не мешай. - сказал я ей.

- Что? - спросила Афина.

- Привет. - сказал я.

Она подняла бровь как это делала Аннабет когда знала что я вру.

- Я хотела спросить как там Аннабет. - сказала она.

- Она впорядке. - сказал я. - Я заставил ее выпить лекарство.

- Видела как ты ее заставил. - улыбнулась она. - Умно.

Я улыбнулся. Но тут лицо Афины изменилось.

- Больше так не делай. - предупредила меня она.

Я кивнул головой.

- И еще, Джексон. - сказала Афина. - Держись от нее подальше.

Мне хотелось сказать что Аннабет моя девушка. Как я мог держатся от нее подальше.

" Не зли ее." - услышал я голос Аннитэ.

- Ага. - сказал я ей. - Нет что бы сказать спасибо. Для ее же дочери стараюсь.

" А мне понравилось как ты заставил ее выпить лекарство. Оригинально."

- Спасибо. - сказал я улыбаясь.

Я осмотрелся вокруг. Мне стало смешно. Я стоял и разговаривал сам с собой.

- Так Аннитэ. - сказал я. - Сиди молча.

" Есть капитан." - сказала Аннитэ.

Мне стало спокойней и я вошел в зал.

* * *

_**П/А:**_

_**Вот и еще одна глава а комментариев новых нет. Все! Я обиделась!  
Я не буду посвещять эту главу никому!**_

_**Нет что бы просто написать:**_

_**" Вау! Круто! Ты молодец! Жду следующей главы!"**_

_**или**_

_**" Фии! Ужастно! Не навижу!"**_

_**или вообще**_

_**"Скукота! Когда будет action?"**_

_**А так пусто.**_

_**Короче жду комментариев! Ваша**_

_**Tearful Angel**_


End file.
